Love at First Sight?
by Sakamoto Itoe
Summary: A Saiyuki love story! Goku/OC! What happens when Sanzo and the gang encounter a Neko girl? well, you'll just have to read, and find out, now won't you? rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hiya people. -cries- ok, sorry for not starting long-awaited chapters of Kingdom Keys, but I currently have writers' block for it. I know it sucks. Buuuut, I had inspiration for this story! I've been currently watching Saiyuki, so I thought I'd start this story.

* * *

**Love at First Sight? Chapter 1**

* * *

I sighed as I walked on the road to the next town. The wind picked up for a bit, making my black dress flutter and the ring tied to my black choker move around. I brush back the crimson-black strand of hair that invaded my vision and gripped my small knapsack straps with both my hands.

"Maaaan! This bites! TT-TT why'd they hafta kick me out?! I mean. I didn't hurt anybody! TT-TT damnit… now I'm hungry…." I complain to myself, my cat ears and cat tail drooping. Yeah, that's right, I'm a youkai (demon), so don't you be giving me any crap about it... I mean it! Anyways, I guess I should introduce myself.

Itoe Sakamoto here! (Last name, first name) But you can call me Saki. As you may have gathered, I'm a neko (cat) youkai, so I have cat ears and a cat tail. My usual attire consists of: my black dress, black sandals, butt-length long black hair with crimson tints, crimson eyes, black nail polish, my black choker necklace, and my handy-dandy power limiter mood ring. I usually have my ring tied on my choker and my ears and tail out, but before I enter a town I always put my ring on my right hand thumb. I took my gaze away from the sky for a moment and looked behind me as I heard a distant sound. In the distance, there was a jeep coming toward me.

"Shit. . just what I need…." I mutter to out loud while unhooking my ring from my choker. I quickly put it on my thumb and my cat ears and tail disappeared. Just in time too, cause the jeep roared past me. Then it suddenly stopped a couple of yards ahead of me. I keep walking and soon pass the jeep, but I turn my head when a voice calls out to me.

"Oi! Miss! Do you need a ride somewhere?!"

I turn around completely to look at the man who called me. He was sitting in the drivers' seat and he had black hair. The man next to him was wearing a priest outfit and he had blond hair. There were two men in the back too, though one of them looked like a boy rather than a man. The boy had brown hair and a gold headdress on. The man next to the boy had red hair (blood red) and a blue headband on.

"Um… I just need to get to the next town, sir. Really, it's not that far to walk." I try to reassure the driver,

"Nonsense! It'd take at least two days to get to the next village on foot!" The driver exclaims. After about 5 minutes of useless reassurances, I climb in next to the boy in the back. The driver turns around to face me and smiles.

"I believe introductions are in order. I'm Cho Hakkai. This man here," Hakkai says while pointing to the priest, "is Genjyo Sanzo." He pauses as he watches my curious face, but continues. He points at the red-head next. "This is Sha Gojyo. And lastly," Hakkai points to the boy. "This is Son Goku." I smile at all of them.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Itoe Sakamoto, but you can call me Saki." I say as politely as I'm able. Gojyo smirks.

"So, Saki is it? When do your legs open?" he asks while leaning in towards me over Goku. I smirk evilly and perversely back at him while I lean in closer to him.

"Sorry, not anytime soon I'm afraid. You _just_ missed the 'Grand Opening'." I whisper huskily. Gojyo sits back in surprise. The he smiles widely and says, "I _like_ this girl! She's pretty _and_ perverted! -smirks- that's always a plus."

I giggle a bit and look ahead, only to notice Hakkai and Sanzo looking at me funny. "What?" I ask, worried I did something.

"Normally," Sanzo starts with a sigh, "Any girl Gojyo says that to would either A) slap him, or B) jump him right after he said it. You just rejected him by flirting, and that's _definitely_ a first. I agree, Gojyo. I _like_ this girl."

Hakkai shakes his head and turns around. The jeep starts up again and we start moving. As I look out at the scenery, my eyes start to droop. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

Goku looks at Saki, just about to start a conversation, only to realize that she was fast asleep. Gojyo notices this and he smirks slyly.

"I don't suppose she's comfortable in that position, do you? Here, move her over to me and _I'll_ be her pillow." He says cockily.

"No way!" Goku says in disgust, "_You'll_ just rape her in her sleep, you perverted Kappa (water sprite)!"

Gojyo keeps smirking.

"Well then, why don't _you_ act as her pillow? Since you _obviously_ don't trust _me_."

Goku frowns for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he should move the young (to them) girl. After a while, Saki shifts in her sleep and groans softly. Sanzo looks back and sighs.

"She's asleep?! Geez, she can sleep when we get there. What if youkai appear?!" He growls, annoyed. Hakkai sweatdrops while he answers.

"Well, that town _was_ a ways away from where we picked Saki up, Sanzo. Maybe she walked the whole way. I'd be very surprised if she _wasn't_ tired."

Sanzo faces forward again and closes his eyes, hoping to get some peace and quiet. Goku looked back at Saki and sighed. She was shifting again and she looked very uncomfortable. Goku carefully lifted her up and sat her down on his lap. Suddenly, without warning, Saki's arms wrapped themselves around Goku's neck, and they weren't letting go any time soon. Saki's head rested on Goku's chest and she didn't look so uncomfortable anymore. Goku blushed a bit as he tried to pry Saki's arms off his neck. They didn't budge at all.

"U-um, _guys_?!" Goku says in distress. Hakkai stops the jeep and everyone looks at him. Immediately, Gojyo starts cracking up. Sanzo just sighs and turns around. Hakkai sweatdrops again.

"TT-TT she won't let go, Hakkai!" Goku whined while tugging at Saki's arms. Hakkai smiles and pokes Saki's side. She shifts a bit, but finally loosens her arms. Goku sighed in relief as he unhooked her arms from his neck. As Goku shifted Saki into a more manageable position, something unexpected happened. The ring Saki was wearing slipped off her finger and clattered to the floor. At the exact moment, her cat ears and tail popped out. Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo stared at the sleeping girl in shock.

"S-Sanzo? I think you should see this." Hakkai said. Sanzo sighed irritatedly, but turned around.

"-blink blink- What the hell?!" Sanzo shouted while staring at the neko girl. At the sudden noise, Saki groaned and blinked open her eyes.

* * *

Saki's POV

* * *

I blink sleepily and look around, only to see Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo staring at me. Huh… Where is Goku? … Meh, oh well.

"Hey guys…" I say sleepily, while rubbing my eyes, "Are we there yet? … What's wrong? -blink blink- why are you staring at me?"

They stayed silent and my tail flicked back and forth… wait a minute… MY TAIL?! My eyes widen in realization and I quickly cover my face with my hands and cower close to my seat in fear. I knew my ears were drooping and I was shaking like a leaf. Would they try to kill me like the villagers? Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my quivering form.

"Shh… It's ok. We're not gonna hurt you. Right guys? We're not gonna hurt her, right?" I realized that the person saying this was Goku! Huh… Where is he anyway? His voice sounded close… I looked up from my seat to see I was sitting on top of him! I blushed furiously and looked away.

"Aww! Look, Little Miss Neko is blushing. Don't worry Goku, I won't hurt a hair on that pretty little head of hers." Gojyo said bitterly, looking away from me. I quickly move to the side, off of Goku and away from Gojyo. I look at my hands, which I currently have in my lap.

"W-why don't you guys k-kill me? I mean, d-don't you hate y-youkai like m-me?" I ask, sad yet curious at the same time. I look up in time to see everyone either smirking (Gojyo and Sanzo) or smiling (Hakkai and Goku).

"Actually," Hakkai says light-heartedly, "most of this party is made up of youkai."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was _alot_ longer in my notebook... -sweatdrops- it was at least 8 pages long... but when i typed it... . barely 3 pages... oh well, please R&R!! review! or so help me, I will unleash a demonized Goku on you!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Love at First Sight? Chapter 2**

I looked at Hakkai, shocked. Had my neko ears deceived me? Did he really say what I think he said? I look from Goku to Sanzo to Gojyo. They all _looked_ normal…

"Y-y-you're youkai, too? B-b-but you look human!" I exclaimed. Hakkai smiled lightly while Goku and Gojyo broke into grins.

"That's the point!" All three of them say at the same time. I giggle a bit and look at Hakkai.

"So, where's _your_ guys' power limiters?" I ask curiously, eyeing each one in turn.

"Mine are here." Hakkai says with a smile as he points to his earrings.

"Mine is here!" Goku exclaims, pointing to his headdress. Gojyo remains silent and I look at him.

"What about you?" I ask, still curious.

"I don't have one." He says simply, looking off to the side. "I'm a hanyou (half-demon/half-breed). There's nothing more to it."

I nod, not pressing the matter further, and look at Sanzo. Hakkai seemed to realize what I was going to ask, because a quick "Oh, Sanzo? He's not a youkai" was said before I could ask. I nod again and look around, realizing we stopped. Then I remembered I needed my ring.

"U-um, Goku? Do you know where my ring is? It's my power limiter…" I say, ears drooping, and Goku nods, picking it up off the floor and handing it to me. I smile gratefully and slip it on my thumb. My ears and tail disappear.

"Hakkai? Shouldn't we get moving? I mean, um, we kinda stopped…" I point out, blushing as everyone looks at me. Hakkai smiles in agreement and starts the jeep. Soon, we're right on track, almost close to the next town.

We get there quickly, it not being dark when we signed for rooms in an inn. There were only four rooms left, so that meant two of us had to share. So to settle who slept together (not literally), we played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. Both Goku and I lost, since we both played scissors while everyone else played rock. We looked at each other, blushed, and then looked away. It didn't help that Gojyo, the bastard, was commenting rather loudly to Hakkai and Sanzo at how "cute" we were together.

"Damn Kappa…" Goku and I mutter at the same time. We looked at each other in surprise, before we started laughing because we had been thinking the same thing. We went up to our room and both of us paled when we saw that there was just one bed. We both blush furiously as Gojyo passes, saying something like "Good luck". We both walk in and put our stuff down. I sit on the bed while Goku sits on the floor.

"I can sleep on the floor." Goku offers. "Really, I don't mind."

I sigh and shake my head.

"No Goku, it's alright. There's enough room on the bed for two people. I don't want you to be tired in the morning 'cause you didn't get enough sleep on the floor. Now come on, let's go down to dinner. Harahetta (I'm hungry)." I say, stealing his catch phrase, although I didn't know it. Goku nods and jumps to his feet. We both walk down to the lobby, where we find everyone just settling down to wait for us.

"C'mon guys! Let's go! Harahetta!" Goku and I chirp simultaneously. We paused to look at each other before laughing, blushing slightly. Gojyo groans.

"Oh no, not _another_ monkey!" He sighs, following everyone else into the restaurant. We all got seated at a table for five and we looked over the menu. Strangely enough, I think Goku and I have the same tastes or something, 'cause we blurted out what we wanted at the same time, and it was the same order, too. The waitress laughed at that and said she's get that right away for us. I blushed and looked down, concentrating on the table rather than everyone else.

"Oi, Neko-chan!" Gojyo shouts at me. I flinch at the name and glare at him.

"What?" I say with as much venom as possible. Which was quite a lot, I might add. He looked taken aback for a moment, before he smirked and leaned over, motioning me closer to him. I sighed and complied, just as he whispered:

"So, you must _really_ like Goku or something; to first be sleeping on him, and then ordering the exact same food as him. –snickers- Who knows, maybe you two will be _roommates_ soon." I hit him in the head a whole bunch of times with my fists while crying out: "Gojyo no baka! (Gojyo, you idiot!) Baka, baka, baka!"

Goku and Hakkai grinned at me beating Gojyo up, while Sanzo just scoffed and lit a cigarette. A couple of minutes later, the waitress came back with our food. Goku and I started eating ours like we hadn't eaten in weeks. I don't know about Goku, but I _literally_ hadn't eaten in weeks. After a few seconds, everyone – including Goku – was looking at me.

"What?" I asked as soon as I swallowed my food. Goku shook his head.

"It's nothin'. I just thought _I_ was the only one who ate like that…" Goku said, digging into his food again. Everyone else followed suit, though not eating as quickly as Goku.

After I finished my meal, I looked at everyone. Amazingly, Goku wasn't finished with _his_ meal. I suddenly felt _extremely_ nervous.

"Um, I-I'm going to go to bed now. O-oyasumi (Good night, or just 'Night). I-I'll see you guys in the morning." I stuttered, getting up quickly before heading over to mine and Goku's room. I go into the room and quickly change into my pajamas: A black tank top and black pajama pants. I then jump into the bed and face the wall. Soon, my world fell into darkness, sleep claiming me.

~*Morning*~

I awoke to warmth, a bright light hitting my face, and voices. I was slightly aware that I was hugging something. Not that I cared, though. It was warm. The voices were bugging me, though. I got closer to the warmth, ignoring those strange voices for now.

"S-Saki-chan? C-could you let go of me?" I heard a familiar voice say. Hmm… It sounded very close… I shrug in my mind. What the hell, might as well reply, right?

"No….. Warm….." I mumble into my hugging material, getting closer to it. ….Did my hugging material just get warmer? … _Man_, those voices are annoying…. Hey…. Are they _snickering_?

"Will you _**shut up**_?" I shout at the voices, pulling myself into a sitting position to finally wake up, dragging my warmth with me. "I mean really, some people are _trying_ to _**sleep**_!"

It turns out, those annoying voices? Yeah, those were Gojyo and Hakkai. I slowly look over to see what I was hugging and blink as I see Goku.

"Ahh!" I drop him and fall out of the bed. Alright, granted, that was a _little_ over the top, but what did you expect me to do when I saw Goku—a practical _stranger_—right there in my face? Frolic into the sunset? Cha, _right_.

"Ohmygosh! I'm sooo sorry, Goku! Are you okay?" I ask frantically. I mean, seriously, I practically shoved him into the _wall_ to get away from him. =.= And I ended up on the _floor_. Goku merely nodded, still blushing. I got off of the floor and looked back at Gojyo and Hakkai, who were _still_ snickering at us, the bastards. "You know what? Get outta here, ya pervs! I'm gonna get dressed, so get out! Go on, shoo!"

They left and, surprisingly, they made no comment about me not shooing Goku out as well. Speaking of which…. Goku still hadn't moved from where I pushed him into the wall on the bed, still blushing darkly. I sighed slightly. I just _have_ to make it harder on myself, don't I?

"Mattaku (Geez)… I can't believe those guys." I said out loud as I made my way over to Goku. "Goku?" No answer. I waved my hand in front of his face. Not even a blink. Hmmm… I grinned suddenly as I got an idea. I sat down next to him, before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oi~ Goku-kun…. Daijobu desu ka~? (Are you alright?)" I asked in a slightly sing-song voice, nibbling on his ear. Well, what'dya know, _that_ got his attention.

"S-S-Saki-chan? W-w-what are you d-doing?" Goku asked me. I giggled a bit.

"Getting your attention. Now…" I suddenly have an urge to sit on his lap, so I do so, facing him. My eyes flash amber.

"You look troubled….." My face splits in a grin. "Let me help you with that!"

With that said, I kissed him. Smack dab on the lips.

* * *

**A/N:** So... I really have no excuse for not typing this out sooner... Especially since I already had this chapter written. But there you have it. Now, I don't think I'll actually be continuing this story any time soon. I don't even have the next chapter **_started_**, let alone written. I was recently looking back at all of the stories I've posted, and frankly, I'm appalled at how utterly _horrible_ my writing is. I'm really thinking about scrapping everything and re-writing them in my new style. Not that this chapter was any better than two years ago, but I wrote _most_ of this two years ago. Part of the ending? I tweeked it. A lot. -scrunches up nose- and I'm _still_ not satisfied with it. But really, please don't expect anything on this story or any of my others (except for my most recent one, a Harry Potter challenge) for a while. I will most-likely _not_ be updating. If anything, it would be an official notice that I'm scrapping them and re-writing them. Thank you so much for your patience in getting this chapter out, and thank you so much for all your support.

Thanks,

~Saki


End file.
